paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuma's New Friend (part 2)
The scene opens at the Lookout pool (Ryder had a pool installed so that Zuma could do his underwater training in a controlled environment). We find Princess Aquina settling in for the night when Zuma walks in. "Hello your highness" Zuma says. "Zuma, you don't need to be so formal, please call me Aquina" the princess says. Zuma unrolls his sleeping bag and gets ready to turn in for the night when Aquina suggests they go for a swim before bedtime. Zuma thinks about it for a moment and jumps into the pool. He swims over to Aquina, but she ducks under water. Zuma follows her down, thinking its a game, but has to surface when he runs out of air. "Why did you come back to the surface?" Aquina asks. "I had to come up for air" Zuma says. With that, Aquina removes a seashell necklace from around her neck and places it around Zuma's neck. "With this necklace, you can breathe underwater like I do" Aquina says. Curious to try it out, Zuma heads down to the bottom and after a few seconds, "Hey, I'm breathing" he exclaims. What Zuma doesn't realize is that this is part of a trap planned by Aquina. Her father, the King sent her on a mission to bring surface dwellers back to Botanica with her to work as slaves in the mines. If Zuma stays underwater for one hour, then he becomes a water breather and could no longer return to the surface. Back in the lookout, Ryder is at his computer looking up any information he can find on Botanica. So far, all of his searches have turned up nothing. He then calls an old friend, Professor Davidson, who teaches at the University in Capital City. "Hello there Ryder" the Professor says (with the slightest hint of a German accent). "Sorry to bother you Professor, but I wanted to ask if you know anything about a lost city called Botanica" Ryder explains. The professor thinks for a moment, and then goes into his library where there are thousands of books on all types of subjects. He goes to his reference desk and types in Botanica on his computer. After a few minutes, it gives him a book title, chapter, and page number. The professor goes to the shelf where the book is and pulls it out. He turns to the page and reads. "Ryder, why are you asking this?" the Professor asks. Ryder explains that a mer-pup was caught in a fishing net here and it claims to be Princess Aquina. "Ryder, you and your friends are in grave danger" the professor says in a serious tone. "The information I have here is that occasionally, mer-pups come up to the surface in the hopes of capturing workers to take back to their underwater city. Ryder stares at the screen and then shouts "Zuma!" Ryder thanks the professor and calls the other pups to follow him. Ryder also calls Captain Turbot to tell him of the situation. Turbot says he will have the Flounder ready to go to take Aquina back to where she came from. Back at the pool, Zuma has been underwater for 45 minutes. "This is amazing" Zuma says. Meanwhile Aquina is thinking to herself, "only 15 more minutes and I have a new worker pup" Ryder and the pups arrive at the pool and see Zuma. Zuma looks up and sees Ryder. "I'd better go see what's going on" and he starts to head for the surface. Aquina then takes a piece of rope and ties one end to Zuma's back leg and the other to the drain so that Zuma can't surface. Zuma gets about halfway when he comes to a stop. "What?" Zuma says and sees the rope. "Aquina, what are you doing?" Zuma asks. Ryder jumps into the water and heads down to save Zuma. Aquina starts to head towards them, but is stopped by Chase's net as she sinks back to the bottom. Ryder unties Zuma and takes him back to the surface and removes the necklace. "Ryder, dude, what's going on?" Zuma asks. Ryder explains what Aquina's plans were and Zuma stands there in total disbelief. Chase reels the net back up to the surface and Zuma goes over to Aquina. "I thought you were my friend" Zuma says. Aquina just sits there in silence. "We're taking you back tonight" Ryder says as the pups surround Zuma. Ryder and Chase take Aquina back to Captain Turbot where he sails the Flounder out to the spot where he caught her. "Tell your subjects they are not to come back" Ryder orders the mer-pup. Ryder and Chase return to the Lookout and check on Zuma. He is lying in his puphouse when Ryder knocks on the door. "You okay Zuma?" Ryder asks. "I'll be alright Ryder" Zuma replies. Deep below the surface, Aquina returns to Botanica empty-pawed and has a lot of explaining to do to her father, the King. Ladsone